Don't Let Me Go
by Fayrin
Summary: Morty was never able to trust anyone, so he has always traveled alone... Until that day when he meet a certain blue haired boy. A boy who would change his life. A boy that he would never let go. One-Shot, Honorshipping.


**_Author's Note:_ **Hi everyone! After a few months I'm back here. First I want to thank everyone who have supported me by letting a review on one of my fanfics. I really appreciate them and they mean a lot. So coming back to the fanfic! I've finally made my first pokémon fanfic, I love pokémon since I was a little boy and it hasn't changed and never will. After thinking for a while I decided that I was going to write about the Honorshipping first. Since this pairing is one of my favorites. Please notice that I have come up with some things, like their age. Well, that is it! Enjoy your reading.**_  
_**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon is not mine.

* * *

**_Don't Let Me Go_**

_In the endless lonely night, all we could see was a lost golden haired boy. For him it has been a long, long road to follow. Two years in solitude…_

_Now_ – _Spring_

It was a silent morning and we could see a golden haired boy coming out of the woods. He was really tired and hungry; he has been traveling all night long when most trainers are resting. He wasn't very fond of company and he was always alone. He walked for a while and when he found a good spot he lied down in the grass; just to feel the cold and pleasing breeze that was blowing. This golden haired boy was twelve years old and is what people call an attractive young boy. His name was Morty and although he was so young he was already a very skilled trainer. This one was a nice pale morning with a pleasant mist; it was the kind of weather he enjoys. He recalled that his Pokémon likes it too so he released him to enjoy it with him, after all his pokémon were the only company he cares. Right now with him was his Gengar, which he truly loves since it was his first Pokémon two years ago when he started… Back then it was still a little Gastly. Since ever, the ghost type has been his favorite and he aims to be a master when it comes to them. Gengar was joyfully playing around, scaring some wild pokémon and other stuff while Morty continued his rest. This boy loves the silence of solitude. Well, maybe sometimes he feels lonely, but for sure he rather be alone than with annoying people. He was sleepy and could really use some sleep. He wasn't worried about any dangers, he knew that Gengar would protect him, has been always like this, they always protect each other. His eyelids were really heavy by now… He was almost asleep when he heard a scream coming from nearby. In an instant he was already up and running to there. When he got there he could see a blue haired boy and in his arms was an injured Pidgey that he was trying to protect. What was threatening them was a furious Ursaring. Morty was not the kind of person who cared for others, but he was not willing to just let this tragedy happen either. The furious wild pokémon was about to strike, the blue haired boy tried to run, but his legs were damaged from the previous attack so in a last effort he turned his back so he could protect the Pidgey and closed his eyes waiting for the strike. In an instant he could hear a voice saying:

"Gengar stop him with your Psychic!" he also heard an Gengar's crying so he turned to look and could see an Gengar and the previous furious pokémon now with fear in his eyes and floating. He then glanced to his side where he could see a golden haired boy standing by his side. Morty noticed that he was being watched and stated:

"Don't worry. You're safe now. Gengar use the hypnosis!" the blue haired boy, who was afraid a second ago, was now calm and amazed. He was still staring the other boy, the way he was calmly fighting a powerful enemy. The Ursaring fell in a profound slumber. The blue haired boy let out a sigh of relief and when opened his eyes back the other boy was with his hand held out and asking:

"Are you able to stand?" the blue haired boy then held his hand and answered:

"I think so…" When he was up, Morty got his arm and putted it around his shoulder while holding his waist as he said:

"Come on, let me help you." The boy accepted the help, this other boy just saved his life and he haven't thanked properly yet. What he is? Some ungrateful child? Of course not. He looked to him and lost focus and then he looked away and said:

"T-Thank you… For saving me." Morty looked a little surprised with the reaction. But happy too, he has saved someone who is honest enough to say a sincere thank you. He was able to open a little smile as he said:

"Don't worry about it."

He could notice that the boy was forcing himself to keep going, his legs were really in a bad shape. He then stopped right there, since it was already far from where the Ursaring was asleep and if him comes again this time he will be serious. He just putted him to sleep because he dislikes unnecessary fighting. He helped this blue haired boy to sit down and this made him thought about it. "If I already saved him, why am I taking care of him now?" He didn't have the answer to that. But for now all he wanted was to take care of him. He turned to his Gengar and asked:

"Gengar, can you please get some water? We passed by a streamlet a while ago." Gengar agreed and went to get water with their water bottles. He was setting camp as the blue haired boy stayed there in silence observing, Morty then said:

"I still don't know your name… I'm Morty." It seems that the blue haired boy was happy to know his name, he then answered:

"I'm Falkner." Morty just passed his hand on Falkner's hair as he said:

"You're still embracing your Pidgey… Can I take care of him?" Falkner looked to his precious pokémon in his arms and replied:

"Yes please. He is like this because he tried to protect me… It's all my fault." Some tears rolled by his face as he handed Pidgey to Morty who said:

"If he did this, it's because he loves you and if he loves you, you must be a good person. So don't cry… He will be alright." Falkner calmed down; Morty after finishing saying this felt strange, he was more talkative than the normal. He then took some bandages from his bag and properly took care of Pidgey's injuries. Falkner was watching carefully as Morty used a potion on Pidgey. In the mean time Gengar got back with the water, Morty then gave some of it to Pidgey, wrapped him in a small cotton fabric as he putted him to rest right beside Falkner and said:

"He will be okay now." Falkner's face was light up with a smile while he said:

"Thank you!" Morty's eyes widened. How long has been since the last time he saw a sincere and pure smile like this? It was like a ray of light in a vastness of darkness. All he could do as smile as well while he said:

"Now let's take care of your legs." Morty wasn't sure of what he was feeling, he only knew that this was the first time he felt that way. He then got Falkner's legs and stretched them gently. Falkner was trying to support the pain that soon was relieved by the cold water that Morty was using to clean the wound. Morty could tell by just looking at him that he was a total amateur, but even so he asked:

"You have just begun your journey right?" He began to wrap the bandages as Falkner answered:

"Yes. To say you the true I started it yesterday." Morty started to take care of the other leg as he said:

"So you're ten years old…" This leg was way more injured than the other so Morty was taking double of the care. Falkner then thought to himself that although Morty was so powerful he couldn't be a lot older than him, then he asked:

"And you? When did you start your journey?" Morty stayed in silence for a while and said:

"I left my city two years ago… I'm twelve years old." He then continued to wrap the bandages as Falkner said:

"I see…" He finished to take care of the legs and then told Falkner:

"I will do something for us to eat." With that said he handed some water to Falkner and sited down on the other side of the bonfire he had just lighted up as he began to prepare a stew with some vegetables he had on his bag. He then asked to Falkner:

"Do you have any other pokémon? I will give food to Gengar now and Pidgey is asleep so…" Falkner noted by now that Morty's eyes are a little sad and distant he then said to him:

"No, only Pidgey. You don't have to share your food with us, you know, we aren't near of any city, so if you run out of food…" Falkner didn't want to be an even worse bother. Morty felt a little annoyed to say the true, it was another feeling he don't usually have, why is he being so emotional? Leaving those feelings aside he replied:

"Don't worry with something like it… Just eat it, okay?" when he finished saying this he was already handing a soup bowl to Falkner who shyly accepted it. They then began to eat it; Falkner really liked it because it was warm and delicious. He ate as he observed Morty eating in silence; he then got the guts to ask:

"Morty-san…" Morty looked at him and said it right away:

"Don't need to use the "san", okay Falkner?" Falkner looked at him, and Morty was with a welcoming expression, it was the first time the golden haired boy called his name too and it made him happy, then he continued:

"Right Morty! So… Are you traveling alone?" Morty's face that until now was calm and happy was now troubled and sad. He just putted the already empty bowl beside him and lied down there as he answered:

"Yes…" Falkner noticed that this question really messed with him and he was going to apologize but he noticed that Morty was already asleep, it was like he fainted; he must've been really tired. Falkner then yawned loudly and lied down right beside his Pidgey; his eyelids were slowly closing until he finally fell asleep. It was still early in the day, but for the two of them, the day was over. Morty have been walking drifting and lost for a long time now… And Falkner, he has been running away too. Now for the first time in a while they were having a good sleep cherished by the silence of the morning and by the presence of each other, while Gengar watched over them, keeping them from any harm. And the day passed by as their soft breathing continued. It was already the dawn of another day when Morty woke up and stretched his body; he was feeling great and hungry. He then hugged his Gengar and said:

"You can rest now, thanks for taking care of us." Gengar cried in happiness and slept there. Morty began to prepare breakfast, he still had some bread and cheese with him so he just made some sandwiches and some tea. Morty was going to wake Falkner… But the blue haired boy expression was soothing his heart, Morty couldn't wake him up, so he stayed there for a while thinking and looking at him. Falkner woke up a while after and his first sight was the golden haired boy and the way his hair was shining due to the sunrise lighting that was going through it. The same golden haired boy slightly smiled at him as he said:

"Good Morning Falkner." The blue haired boy happily answered the greeting and then noticed his Pidgey wasn't there anymore, Morty noticed that he was going to ask and just glanced to the sky while pointing to there. Falkner then saw his Pidgey flying normally. Pidgey when saw his friend awake, quickly roosted in his shoulder. Morty then stated:

"He woke up a while before you. I gave him some food and took the bandages off to see how his wings were and then he began to fly. I believe he is alright now, he just need to rest without fights for a while." And once again, the blue haired boy face was lighted up with gladness and Morty felt again that warm feeling in his chest that he had yesterday while looking to the same smile. After the breakfast Morty changed the bandages on Falkner's legs for new ones. Gladly one of the legs was already fine and the other wasn't that bad anymore. Falkner then recalled that question he made yesterday, but he decided to ask another one instead of apologizing:

"Morty… I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. And if possible I want to ask you something." Morty seemed confused, but nodded waiting for the blue haired boy to continue and so he did.

"I… Can I be with you?" Falkner noted the surprise in Morty's eyes, and by looking at him he blushed as he tried to explain himself:

"I-I mean, in the journey you know, travel with you." Morty was really happy, but he didn't show it as he asked:

"Why me?" Morty was really insecure when it comes to relations with people. Even thought he wanted to stay with Falkner who has that smile, that sincerity. He needed this answer. Falkner on the other hand was afraid of the cold answer, so he just took a deep breath and continued:

"You're really strong and gentle! I can learn a lot from you and… No, that's true, but not the real reason…" Morty then began to listen carefully; Falkner then looked down and with a trembling voice said:

"You're the kindest person I ever knew. You just meet me, but you saved me and Pidgey. Not only this, you took care of us too. Your eyes are sad and distant… I feel like that now I've to take care of you. Please allow me to follow you…" After saying these words Falkner wasn't able to lift his face again, the truth is that he was afraid. Afraid that Morty wouldn't let he follow him. He didn't know why he was feeling that way, he just meet this golden haired boy, why the idea of going separate ways is this painful? Morty on the other hand was deeply glad; this blue haired boy wants to take care of him. Morty could tell that the blue haired boy was being sincere, he was almost crying. Morty didn't know what to say so he just got closer and hugged him. Falkner's eyes widened with this unexpected hug, a breaking heart silence lasted for a while; Falkner took the courage and hugged him back in this moment Morty began to speak:

"Till now… I always got by on my own." Falkner then figured out that he didn't want to hurt him, but have no intentions of being followed either, or at least he thought so though he didn't want to believe it himself, Morty then continued:

"You know…? I'm tired of wandering alone. It is like there is no sense in this journey. Yesterday once again I thought in giving up. But when I first saw your smile, it was like every bad thing I've ever been through disappeared for a moment. I need you by my side; will you take care of me?"

Some tears rolled by the golden haired boy when he finished those words, the blue haired boy hugged him even tighter as he began to cry too, no words were needed, that hug was the answer. After they set up everything to finally began their journey. It was the begin not only for Falkner, but Morty for the first time would live everything as well, now he had someone he could care for, someone to protect and someone to enjoy the little things with.

_In the route where then golden and blue haired boys walked trough we could see scattering petals of cherry blossoms fluttering and fluttering away…_

_Two years later_ – _Summer_

Two years have passed since that day. The day when Morty and Falkner first meet each other. All this time they have been traveling aimlessly, they already lived a lot and at the same time so little. Morty and Falkner were now 14 and 12 years old respectively. In the last year Morty was the league champion and Falkner was a lot stronger now. His little Pidgey was already a noble Pidgeot. People who have meet Morty two years ago would not recognize him now. He was talkative, glad, with a light in his eyes… The reason? Most certainly Falkner. Since the moment one of them opened their eyes they would spend the entire day with each other and their pokémon. And it was really important to both of them; the way they are the most special person to each other. And every single day, Morty longed to see Falkner's smile, the smile that always melts everything away. Falkner on the other hand longed to see that weak smile that Morty always opened when he saw his. For these two years Morty has taught a lot of things to Falkner, how to raise and take care of his pokémon, how to cook, how to survive and a lot of other stuff. Right now they were in the shore city of Olivine; eating in the famous sailor coffee of the town, where all the sailors come looking for a delicious meal after a long time on sea. They were now eating the deserts; Falkner was happily eating a big strawberry ice cream while Morty contemplated it and at the same time drank his chocolate milkshake. They were in one of the outside tables feeling the ocean rush. It was what people call a lazy afternoon. The atmosphere was calm since there were only a few clients. The surrounds air was filled with Falkner's happiness. Morty only felt comfortable in this kind of place when there are few people. Falkner didn't care at all either, he was just happy to be with him. When they finished the meal they went for a walk on the beach with their pokémon, the sun wasn't strong and the wind was blowing, it felt really nice to walk there now. Falkner didn't stop to babble about the delicious food and about the badge they've just won on the gym, Morty just nodded all the time, it wasn't like he wasn't paying attention, it's just that for him it was enough to just listen Falkner. After a small stroll around the empty beach they liberated their pokémon so they could play in the water with them. At first Morty was happy with just watching Falkner and the pokémon, but after Falkner insisted that he should feel the ocean too, so he went. It has been a few months since they passed by the ocean so they were enjoying it. Falkner's Ducklett and Morty's Frillish who were recently caught by them on their trip to Unova were the ones who were enjoying the most, since the other birds and ghosts' pokémon were not very fond of water. It didn't take long and the sun was already setting in the horizon. First since there was no one in sight they hide behind some rocks, turned their backs to each other and changed their wet clothes for dry ones, it was kind of awkward. After Morty started to set camp and prepare dinner, Falkner then helped him, but couldn't help but to ask:

"Are we going to stay the night here? The city is still nearby we can stay at the Pokémon Center." Morty looked at him and with a happy expression in his face told him:

"In this season of the year, right here, happens what the people call the "Starry Sea" it's really beautiful and special and I would like to see it with you." For some reason Morty's voice made Falkner blush, he was actually inviting him for something. It was not the first time, but usually Morty doesn't care for stuff like this. So Falkner just sat beside him and the bonfire he just lit. And in silence they watched the calm sunset and the way the waves gently touched the sand while the day turned into night. At the same time the first stars appeared in the night sky, the beach that until now was empty began to be filled with a lot of people. Most of them were lovey-dovey couples. And each of them found a spot to stay and do picnics. All of them seemed really happy and excited for it, this made Falkner curious and then he asked Morty:

"What is this festival about?" Morty who was still preparing dinner answered:

"They say that if two persons in love saw this, they are going to love each other forever."

_I would like to see it with you… Two persons in love… Love each other forever…_

Morty only realized that he was too open after it was too late to go back. So he tried to act normally after, he don't want to make Falkner angry or something like that. On the other hand these words have left Falkner speechless. Is this what Morty really wants? He blushed with just the thought. Love is a too complicated feeling for someone at his age, but one thing he knew for sure: he wants to stay with Morty forever. So he took the courage and broke the silence saying:

"Seems nice, I would like to see it with you too." Falkner fought the awkwardness and said it with a smile in his face, Morty just smiled back as he said:

"Come on, help me to finish dinner." Falkner then got up and dusted himself off as he replied:

"Okay!" They made a vegetable stew, since that time two years ago this food became kind of important, it was the first thing they ate together after all. A few hours passed really fast, it was already late in the night. It was a full moon night with a beautiful starry sky. The anxiety could be felt in the air. Everyone was staring at the sea. Falkner still didn't know what was him exactly waiting for but he waited anyway. He was yawning when all of a sudden one person in that crowd pointed to the sea as he exclaimed:

"Look! It's finally beginning!" Falkner and Morty then turned around to the sea where they could see the first shining point. It was a vivid and beautiful red light, little by little more and more shining points appeared and soon the sea was full of it in all the extension they could accompany with their eyes. Falkner and Morty just as the rest of the people were speechless with this stunning sight. The "Starry Sea" festival was all about watching the way all these beautiful Staryus came from the bottom of the sea to the surface where their central jewel began to glow in resonance with the stars giving to the sea the look of a night sky full of stars. All couples hugged each other, some even kissed. The two of them in a moment got all embarrassed. Morty then took courage and held Falkner's hand and their hands became one as their fingers intertwined together. And they stayed like this for a while; it was not the first time they held hands, now that they thought about it, Morty even carried Falkner in his back a few times, so why is this so awkward now? But it didn't matter; they just seized the moment and watched the resonating light that was being emitted by the starry sea while feeling the warmth of each other hands. After a while people began to go away, after all they already fulfilled the desire to watch the starry sea. It didn't take long and the two of them were all alone. Falkner was really tired by now so he just rested his head on Morty's shoulder and whispered before falling asleep:

"I wish I had something to remind me of this moment…" In the morning when Falkner awoke he noticed he has slept embraced to Morty who was already awake too, while Falkner was kind of paralyzed by the embarrassment, Morty said:

"I got it." Falkner didn't understand and asked as he got up:

"Got what?" Morty sighed as he replied:

"What you wished for…" After a while in silence he finally recalled what he said a few moments before falling asleep. And got really curious as he asked to himself what could remind him of the starry sea and so he asked:

"What is it?" Morty then got in his pocket a red and translucent stone and said:

"It's called a star piece, sometimes Staryus drops them. I asked Frillish to get one for you…" He then got Falkner's hand and handed over the star piece to him, Falkner stared the beautiful stone for a while and then Morty saw what he was longing for, the beautiful smile of his that lighted his face as he said:

"Thank you!" Morty just smiled back and said:

"You're welcome." Falkner then hugged him; he couldn't hold himself since he loves the way that smile warms his heart making him feel safe and at ease.

_And as the waves gently caressed the sand, the golden and blue haired boy continued their journey. A journey that may seem aimless, but they know exactly where they are going._

_Three years later_ – _Fall_

"Ah… I'm tired…" said Falkner as he released a sigh then he just sat down and rested his back on a nearby tree. They have been walking for a long time now, Morty then said:

"I think we can stop to rest here. It's a really peaceful place." Falkner then noticed the beautiful and limpid lake that was right in their front. It was fall so all the nature was painted in stunning tones of orange and gold. The way it was reflected in the lake and the clouds passing by slowly as the falling leaves rides the wind. It was a really dazzling vision in this place where you could feel the peace in the air, even the wild pokémon were in harmony and ease. While Falkner was still admiring the sight, Morty continued:

"Why don't you rest a little? In the mean time I will make something for us to eat." Falkner then turned to him and asked:

"Will you watch over me?" Morty simply replied:

"As always." With that said Falkner just lay down and used the fallen leaves as some kind of bed as he fell in a deep slumber. Morty then looked to the sky and stayed like this for a while. Seeing all this peace around him he liberated and feed both his and Falkner's Pokémon and allowed them to enjoy the surroundings. He sighed to himself as he said:

"It's still too early to make food…" He then sat by the lake and began to watch Swanna and Jellicent as they swam around splashing water and at the same moment felt jealous of them. He thought for a while and since there was no one around and Falkner was asleep he decided to swim a little, so he took off most all of his clothes staying only with the necessary to not be completely naked, after all Falkner was right there and could wake up at any moment. Now that Morty and Falkner are 17 and 15 years old respectively they were not children anymore so it would be really awkward for Morty to be seen totally undressed. Although he wouldn't mind at all if it was Falkner. But leaving it aside he just threw himself in the lake and for a moment, floated in the cold water as he felt his tired body slowing getting better. Morty then noticed his eyelids were really heavy by now; he was almost falling asleep inside the lake, so he decided to get out the water and sleep a little. He got his towel, but he was too tired to get dressed or to even dry himself up. He just walked to the leaves bed and lied down right beside Falkner. He knew their pokémon would watch over their sleep so he fell asleep in a second. Both of them were really tired so neither of them would wake anytime soon. Sometime passed and even their pokémon began to rest. No one passed by there, it was an uncommon route after all. The autumn breeze was gently passing through the lake and leaving the falling leaves with it. The sun was almost setting when Falkner finally woke up; he first stretched up and yawed loudly before noticing that Morty was asleep beside him, since he and his hair were still wet, Falkner could tell that he swan in the lake, he then got worried, thinking that Morty could get a cold or something so he get his towel and began to dry himself up as he thought:

"He must been really tired to not even dress up." Accidentally Falkner's hand touched Morty's chest, he quickly back off as he blushed. He even thought for a while what was wrong with him to blush by just touching someone… No, it wasn't just "someone", it was Morty. And he couldn't control the urge to caress his golden hair. When he noticed his face was already getting closer to Morty's. To say the true, Falkner was almost kissing him, but he controlled himself and just rested his forehead against Morty's and closed his eyes in pain, trying to suppress his feelings. He knew that it would be better if he didn't feel this way, or at least he thinks so, but how could he not love Morty? It should be enough to just be able to stay by his side, but he yearns for his arms right now; he wants to stay like this, just a little longer… What hurts the most is being so close and yet so far, afraid to be sincere, he tried, he really tried, but the blue haired boy couldn't help but to shed a few tears that dropped right on Morty's face waking him up, but Falkner only noticed when the golden haired boy's warm hands gently wiped out the tears on his eyes and his voice asked in a worried tone:

"Falkner, are you okay?" Falkner then wide opened his eyes and let go of Morty's face as he answered:

"Y-Yeah… I was just checking your temperature, a-and…" He couldn't speak properly because he was still sobbing. Morty couldn't stand the sight of the most precious person to him crying. In all those years he never cried like this not even once. So he just hugged him and without saying a word comforted him, just for being there. Falkner couldn't hold himself and cried, really cried, almost ashamed of what he considers "weakness", but the fear of losing Morty and the wish of being forever with him were really immense and sincere so it was painfully. Morty felt like he had to say something and he told him what he should know already:

"I'm here for you." Falkner then hugged him even tighter and slowly stopped to cry. He tried to face Morty, but he couldn't. He just wished to stay like this a while longer. Just for one more moment… So the blue haired boy just whispered:

"I know…"

_The two boys just stayed there, in the arms of each other as the beautiful full moon was being reflected on the lake surface and the cold breeze announced the beginning of another winter._

_Two years later_ – Winter

Falkner just sprained his ankle moments ago, while he was chasing a wild pokémon, due to it, he couldn't walk, so Morty was carrying him on his back. Falkner was kind of grateful to the sprain, this way he could hold the person he loves, feel his warmth and his scent, without any awkwardness. He embraced the golden haired boy tightly and rested his head against the other boy's hair. Morty was happily carrying him; it wasn't by any means a bother. To say the true, it was a pleasure. It has been a deadly winter this year. The road was totally covered in a white carpet and it wasn't possible to see the sun. Morty kept going for some time, but he couldn't stand for long now. Right now it was snowing really hard and it was difficult to even see the road in their front. Every step he made in the deep snow was making it harder and harder to go on. He knew there was no way to get to the town still today, so he liberated his Froslass and asked to her to find a place they could use as a shelter. She was an icy ghost and really fast, so it was going to be pretty easy for her to find a place. As Froslass went on her search, Morty slowly continued to walk. He and the blue haired boy were freezing to death, fortunately it didn't take long and Froslass showed to them a cave that was nearby. First, they went to the depths of the cave, where the snow couldn't reach them. Yet, it was really cold. Morty then liberated Chandelure; this was for sure the best way to warm their selves. Morty then carefully put Falkner down and sited by his side as he asked Chandelure to get closer to them. Falkner was freezing even with the warmth of the hollow flames coming from the ghost pokémon. But he was trying to keep it to himself. He actually believes that for seven years he has been a burden for all the times he got sick and needed protection. He promised to himself that wouldn't slow down Morty anymore. But as they say, the body doesn't lie. Falkner began to shiver against his will; Morty quickly noticed and rested his hand on Falkner's forehead so he could feel his temperature. Worried he stated while he got some medication from his bag:

"Falkner you're burning in fever! Here, drink this." Falkner then pretended to be okay as he said:

"It's okay, you don't need to worry and we can keep going as soon as the snowstorm stops." Morty kind of got mad, what is rare for his always calm spirit and replied:

"How can you ask something like this? Of course I'm going to be worry about you!" Falkner felt glad after hearing this but wasn't giving up:

"But we need to keep going." Morty then said:

"It can wait until you feel better." Falkner then raised his voice as his eyes watered and he insisted:

"But I don't want to slow you down! I don't want to be a burden!" Morty this time got really angry as he felt like slapping Falkner and raised his voice as well:

"Now listen to me!" Falkner got quiet and kind of afraid since he never saw Morty like this in all the time they have been together. He has never lost his calm before. Morty the continued:

"I never thought of you as a burden, not even once!" Falkner lowered his head and crying said:

"But… All the times I got hurt or sick… I slowed you down. But you're so kind; you just couldn't let someone hurt or sick behind, could you?" Morty sighed and said:

"Can you please stop talking? You're making me wanting to hit you. Did you forget that all the times I got sick or hurt you're the one who took care of me?" Falkner eyes widened in realization and Morty continued:

"But you never thought of it as a burden did you?" Falkner then replied:

"No…" Morty was totally calm again by now and asked him:

"And why?" Falkner answered with a shaking voice and a lowered head:

"B-Because… I… I love you." Falkner was so embarrassed he could die; on the other hand Morty was really glad with this answer, so glad that he smiled. He then lifted Falkner's face by his chin, rested his forehead against his and said:

"I love you as well. So please let me take care of you…" Falkner closed his eyes and his heart was beating really fast. Morty then gave him the medication and embraced him on his arms as he said:

"Let me hold you. Let me warm you… For now sleep, when you wake up we will have a lot to talk about." Falkner was really sleepy by now, because of the fever and the medication. But he was happy too. He rested his head in Morty's chest, and there feeling his scent and warmth fell asleep.

_It was a cold winter, but the blue haired boy never felt so warm before…_

_One year later_ – Spring

It was a soothing morning yet to come the dawn; Morty just woke up and with a lot of caution managed to get off bed without waking Falkner. Now they are a couple. For seven years they have loved each other, without even realizing it. But thanks to everything that happened in a winter day a year ago, they have been able to admit that they love each other. It wasn't simple, since it was admitted during a discussion and after Falkner fell asleep thanks to the fever. But when he woke up feeling better, they had a serious talk and while talking, they managed to be true to themselves and both of them realized that couldn't live without each other. Right now they were in their small cottage that they bought recently. After traveling around the world for seven years and winning the pokémon league almost every time, they had some money and they were tired of walking around. At least for a while, so they decided to buy a cottage, this way when they leave, they will have a place to return, and more importantly, a place to call home. It was perfect, near a lake with a small waterfall, flower camps and a forest outside and even a mountain on the other side, and it was far from everywhere. They have to do a two days walk to get to the nearest city to buy supplies. So Morty and Falkner decided to make a farm and an orchard, where they could grow most of what they need. Fruit trees can take a lot of time to grow, gladly the place already had a lot of them. With vegetables, fruits and clean water, they have everything they need right there, so they don't need go out a lot. Their pokémon are happy too, they love their new and calm life. In their live room we could see all the pokémon league trophies and the badge collections. Some picture frames with photos that they took on their travels and a lot of other precious memories. After spending some time sited by the lake to watch the sunrise as usual, Morty went to prepare breakfast, without even noticing that the spring was slowly arriving at it full potential after another harsh winter. The scent of the fresh vegetables boiling on the pot woke up Falkner, who was really hungry since he has fall asleep before having dinner yesterday. As soon as he got in the kitchen he jumped to hug Morty while saying:

"Good Morning!" Morty turned around and kissed him in surprise as he wrapped his arm around Falkner's waist. Well, it wasn't a surprise to say the true, Falkner was used to the morning kisses of Morty, somehow that was the way every day started. When the kiss was finished he would just say:

"Morning." They faced each other for a while until Falkner broke the romantic air that was surrounding them by asking:

"What do we have for breakfast today?" Morty sighed and said:

"I thought we were in a lovey-dovey moment… Could you be a little more romantic?" Falkner got worried with the disappointed tone that Morty used and replied in a serious way:

"S-Sorry, it will not happen again!" Morty slightly laughed as he told him:

"Don't worry, I was just kidding, come on let's eat. I know you are hungry." Then both of them went and feed their pokémon properly and went to have breakfast. All of this, their relationship, their own house. Everything was just so new, but both of them have never been so happy before. After the meal, they lied down on the shadow of a tree and noticed that the spring was on it best moment. The Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom. Falkner got really nostalgic and with a smile said:

"It was on a day like this one that we began our journey… Do you remember?" Morty giggled and replied:

"I could never forget… The day you came into my life." Falkner hugged Morty and rested his head on his chest, Morty after hugging him back and kissing his forehead began to watch the scattering petals once again... After a while Morty said:

"I was so lost back then…" Falkner curios asked:

"When…?" Morty sighed and answered:

"Before meeting you… You gave me a reason to keep going…"

"I feel the same way… I've began a journey because my life was empty. I needed to find something to rely on, and then I meet you, like a day after I got out home…" Then the two boys said at the same time:

"…And it felt like it was the first time I've ever been loved." Falkner then lifted his face and his eyes meet the golden haired boy ones. Morty then put his hand on Falkner's cheek and kissed him, just like he always do. When the kiss was over Morty felt the urge to tell his dear blue haired boy how he feels again, and so he did:

"I love you so much… Stay with me like this forever, okay?." Falkner smiled the smile that by now he knew that it was important to Morty and replied:

"Don't let me go… And I will always be by your side." Morty smiled and stated:

"I would never let you go."

_The two boys weren't lost anymore since the moment they have found each other. A place in this world, a reason to live, thanks to each other they had all of it. _


End file.
